Chodź tu, dzieciaku!
by Foolish Clown
Summary: Zbiór luźno powiązanych ze sobą one-shotów o charakterze romantyczno-komediowym. [EnAli]
1. Chapter 1

Kouen powtarza, że nie mogę jeść czekolady, że nie mogę pić mleka, że w ogóle mam się trzymać z dala od wszelkiego nabiału (a ja tylko nie toleruje laktozy! Mleko bez laktozy można kupić w pierwszej lepszej biedrze!). Kouen zakazuje, to Alibaba łamie. Kouen chce jechać w góry, to Alibaba nad morze. Kouen chce zamówić pizze, to Alibaba chce chińszczyznę. Kouen chce poczytać, to Alibaba akurat wtedy chce seksu. Taki z tego Kouena niemądry generał. On zawsze chce czegoś innego, niż ja. A teraz Kouen nie chciał, żebym jadł czekoladę, a ja chciałem ją zjeść więc... musiałem ją zjeść.  
Przeszukałem cały dom.  
Sprawdziłem szafki, szuflady, kieszenie nienoszonych płaszczy. Sprawdziłem za świecznikiem, w skarbonce, na koncie bankowym (moim). I nic, zero mamony. W rozpaczy zacząłem przeliczać górę grosza, którą sobie zbierałem w kuchni, ale nawet z niej wyciułałem ledwo złotówkę (nie byłem najlepszy w oszczędzaniu). I wtedy wpadłem na ten wybitny pomysł!  
Jak nie można kupić - to można zrobić samemu!  
I tak oto wpisałem w Internet: "przepis na czekoladę domowej roboty".  
Kakao? Kakao obecne!  
Mleko? Mleko melduje się na rozkaz!  
Masło? Z tym gorzej, ale mam margarynę do smarowania. Chyba też ujdzie.  
Mleko w proszku? Ee... bez jednego składnika się obejdzie.  
Zatem do pracy, rodacy, bo bez pracy nic nie ma.  
Rozpuścić masło w garnku. E tam, najpierw mleko, co się będziemy cackać. I poszła jakaś niekontrolowana żadną siłą ilość mleka (bo przecież im więcej - tym więcej czekolady do jedzenia!). Potem wyszło pół opakowania margaryny do smarowania, bo jakoś nic mi za cholerę nie chciało zgęstnieć. I jakaś dziwna, żółta powłoka unosiła się na mlekiem i nie chciała się z tym mlekiem zmieszać. No trudno, zmiesza się później. Wziąłem pudełko z kakao i sypałem, ile się akurat sypnęło, a że sypnęło się dużo, to już trudno. Kakao gorzkie wyspałem? Ano, to cukier! Dużo cukru! Cała cukierniczka cukru! A potem otworzyć jeszcze drugą cukierniczkę i ją też wsypać (bo im bardziej słodko, tym lepiej). I tak mieszam, i mieszam, i podgrzewam, i podgrzewam. I nic, nie gęstnieje, za nic nie chce zgęstnieć. A przecież miałem mikserem grudki wymiksować, ale co ja mam miksować? Kakao? Czy kakao się miksuje? Czy kakao ma grudki? Moje kakao nigdy nie miało grudek! Czy ja robię coś źle w życiu?  
"Alibaba, słuchaj, jak mama mówi. Dałeś za dużo mleka, teraz musimy dodać więcej mąki, bo inaczej masa na naleśniki nie wyjdzie."  
No tak, mąka. Dodać więcej mąki, równa się, zrobi się bardziej gęste. Mamo, dziękuję, że przemówiłaś do mnie w tej trudnej chwili.  
...ale tak mąkę do kakao? To chyba głupie. Nie, to zdecydowanie głupie. Zresztą słyszałem, że jak się je coś z mąką, a tego się nie upiecze, to będzie bolał brzuch.  
...a w przepisie nie było, żeby później tą czekoladę upiec...  
A może ten przepis mnie okłamuje?  
Z tą sprawą trzeba było zadzwonić do Judala.  
\- Judal, słuchaj, mam taki problem...  
\- Czemu ty dzwonisz do mnie z problemami? Nie możesz raz zadzwonić i powiedzieć: "siema Judal, wychodzimy dzisiaj razem? Co tam u ciebie? Jak mija dzień?", czemu ty mnie potrzebujesz tylko wtedy, kiedy masz problem?  
\- ...bo widzisz, robię właśnie czekoladę.  
\- Czy ty chcesz otruć Kouena?  
\- Ale jeszcze nie wiesz, jak ją robię!  
\- Nieważne jak, ważne, że ty.  
\- Trochę wiary w moje kulinarne umiejętności!  
\- Nie, sorry, ja chcę żyć. Ja też mam prawo do życia.  
\- Pokłóciłeś się z Sinbadem?  
\- A czy mój świat kręci się wokół Sinbada? Sinbad to jakieś słońce, a ja jestem jakąś Wenus, żeby się wokół niego kręcić? Kim jest, do kurwy, Sinbad, że całe moje życie sprowadzasz do niego?  
\- Dobra, o co poszło?  
\- Bo on nie chce mnie wziąć do Solanek.  
\- Co ty chcesz z nim robić w Solankach?  
\- A co można robić w Solankach?  
\- No właśnie nic!  
\- Można bardzo dużo! Spacerować, o, spacerować na przykład można.  
\- I co jeszcze?  
\- Tężnie podziwiać.  
\- I?  
\- Na wały pójść.  
\- I?  
\- Przepłacić za frytki można.  
\- I?  
\- Nad stawek pójść.  
\- I?  
\- A co ty się kurwa, w Gomeza bawisz?  
\- Czekam aż powiesz O`Berion.  
\- Jeb się.  
\- Chętnie, a teraz odpuść sobie te Solanki i pozwól się zabrać w Beskidy. Ja bym chciał jechać w Beskidy. Mnie Kouen nigdzie nie zabiera. Nawet do głupich Beskid.  
\- Bo jak Kouen chce jechać w góry, to ty chcesz jechać nad morze.  
\- A jak Sinbad chce jechać w Beskidy, to ty chcesz iść do Solanek. Niby kto ma gorzej?  
\- No dobra, to co z tą czekoladą?  
\- Już nic.  
\- Obraziłeś się?  
\- Nie.  
\- Fochnąłeś się?  
\- Nie.  
\- Mleko ci się pali?  
\- Wcale nie!  
Rozłączyłem się, bo zaczęło kipieć. I co ja mam teraz zrobić? Do Judala z problemem nie mogę, do innych się wstydzę. To może... może tą mąkę ze śmietaną zamieszać? Tak!  
Tak!  
To jest myśl!  
Wyciągnąłem plastikową miskę, wsypałem mąkę, wlałem śmietanę, wymieszałem, i tą dziwną papkę dygnąłem do mojego kakaa. Nie chciało się roztopić. Nawet, jak mieszałem i mieszałem, i nawet, jak znowu postawiłem na gazie i mi to mleko już prawie wyparowało. Za nic nie chciało.  
No to trzeba przejść do ofensywy. Nie dam się przez jakieś wodniste kakao pokonać.  
Wsypałem do tego garnka mąka.  
I wtedy zgęstniało!  
Nawet się grudki porobiły! Tak samo, jak w przepisie! Płacząc ze szczęścia, przełożyłem papkę z garnka do miski, wyjąłem mikser i miksowałem, raz po raz dolewając śmietany, mleka albo cukru.  
I tak oto powstało działo mojego życia - papkowata, czarna maź, która miała pełno grudek (nie dało się wymiksować, a mnie już ręka bolała). To teraz... jak to włożyć do lodówki? W tej misce? Ale wtedy nie będę mógł tego kroić (a w przepisie było, by kroić). No to wyjąłem naczynie żaroodporne i tam zacząłem umieszczać moją przyszłą czekoladę, w trakcie umieszczania naszła mnie kolejna, genialna myśl.  
Dżem malinowy!  
No tak! Przecież Kouen kocha dżem malinowy (ewentualnie się z nim moją czekoladą podzielę). Wyjąłem słoik dżemu i cały wyłożyłem na tą połowę masy, którą już przełożyłem do naczynia. Jeszcze tylko drugie pół masy, wygładzić łyżką, wsadzić do jakiejś reklamówki (coby zapachy nie przeszły) i siup do zamrażalnika, żeby szybciej było (w przepisie było do lodówki, ale już się nauczyłem, że przepisy kłamio).  
Napisałem do Judala, Kouhy, Kougyoku i Aladyna, że zrobiłem epicką czekoladę, że będę miał czekolady blok na trzydzieści centymetrów szerokości. Judal nie wierzył, że wyszła. Kouha i Kougyoku podziwiali, Aladyn chciał przyjść i zejść.  
A potem wyciągnąłem ją z zamrażalnika.  
...nie musiałem jej kroić...  
...wyłożyłem łyżką spory kawałek...  
...usiadłem, spróbowałem, zapłakałem...  
\- Kouen... - powiedziałem, kiedy tylko odebrał telefon. - Zrobiłem dla ciebie czekoladę.  
\- ...dobrze się czujesz?  
\- Nie, zaraz będę rzygał.  
\- Dlaczego zjadłeś czekoladę, którą zrobiłeś dla mnie?  
\- Ona teraz jest dla ciebie. - Kouen śmiał się w najlepsze, kiedy ja płakałem. Sam nie wiem, czy dlatego, że Kouen się śmiał, czy dlatego, że wyobraziłem sobie miny przechodniów (nawet przechodnie są zaszokowani śmiechem Kouena), czy może dlatego, że wszystko mi się w żołądku cofało.  
\- Alibaba, w porządku, nie płacz, najwyżej to wyrzucimy. – A wtedy zacząłem płakać jeszcze głośniej, bo Kouen nie był dzisiaj sobą, zamiast mnie tłamsić i deptać, zamiast mną poniewierac i gardzić, on mnie pocieszał. To było niebezpieczne. Kouen mnie pociesza, a ja przecież jestem taki młody. Ja nie chcę umierać.

\- Jak nie przestaniesz ryczeć, to odłożę tą czekoladę oreo, którą właśnie ci kupiłem.

...Kouen, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak bardzo cię kocham.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Spójrz, Alibaba-chan, czy to nie jest piękny ship!? - Kougyoku aż podskoczyła w miejscu. - Myślę, że ty i braciszek jesteście bardzo podobni! Tacy sami!

\- Nie chcę, żeby Kouen obdzierał mnie za skóry! - Tak, moja przyjaciółka właśnie tworzyła yaoistyczne shipy, czytając mity greckie. Nie pytajcie, czemu się z nią zadaje, błagam.

\- Alibaba-chan, ty... - Przełknąłem ślinę, widząc, jak oczy się jej szklą, a umysł doznaje ekstazy. - ...sam z siebie postawiłeś się w roli niedoskonałego Marsjasza, a braciszka uznałeś za perfekcyjnego, zimnego boga - Apollo! - krzyknęła, niczym Tsukiyama "Tres bien".

\- T-tak... - To raczej nie była odpowiedź, w końcu ona o nic nie pytała, ale poczułem nagłą potrzebę potwierdzenia realności wszechświata.

\- Yhym… - Zaczerwienione policzki i przekroczenie granicy prywatności. Gdyby był tu Kouen, już osądziłby mnie o zdradę (tak, Kouen wyznaczył mi limit centymetrów. Muszę być oddalony co najmniej o metr trzydzieści od potencjalnego kochanka. Tak, bo ja zdradzam Kouena na każdym kroku. To przecież takie oczywiste. Nie wiedzieliście o tym?). - ...robisz to z braciszkiem tak...?

\- Kougyoku, zatrzymaj się! - Złapałem ją za ramiona. Nie chciałem nawet słyszeć tego pytania, a co dopiero na nie odpowiadać. Wystarczył mi Kouha, który pytał, czy jego brat i król lubi krwawo!

Krzyczę w próżni kosmicznej do Judala:

CO JEST NIE TAK Z RENAMI!?

\- Ale... Ale Alibaba-chan! Mi możesz powiedzieć! - Kougyoku usiadła z powrotem, trochę obrażona. - No, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! Jestem twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką, prawda, prawda? Mi mógłbyś powiedzieć! - Zasłoniła usta rękawem kimona i zmarszczyła brwi. Aż zbyt dobrze poznałem to marszczenie brwi. Jak któryś z Renów marszczy brwi, to oznacza tylko jedno - uciekaj, póki jeszcze świat wokół ciebie istnieje. - Morgianie na pewno powiedziałeś... - wyszeptała złowrogo. No tak, nie było bardziej znienawidzonej osoby (prócz Hakuei, prócz Hakuei) niż Morgiana. Imię zakazane, o ile nie mówiło się o ewentualnym wyroku śmierci (nie chcę nawet wiedzieć, ile razy Kougyoku prosiła o ten wyrok Kouena).

\- Kougyoku... - westchnąłem, przykładając dłoń do czoła. - Ja z Morgianą ledwo co rozmawiam. Jak z nią dwa słowa wymienię, to mogę to nazwać sukcesem. - To wielki sukces. W końcu miałem zakaz. Kougyoku przekonała Kouena (co wcale nie było takie trudne), że Morgiana będzie go cocbkloczyć. W ogóle wszyscy, prócz kochanego rodzeństwa Ren (z wyjątkiem Hakuryuu, Hakuryuu jest inny) próbują cocbloczyć Kouena. A jak! Cały świat chce się kochać z Alibabą! Szkoda, że nie miałem takiego wzięcia, dopóki nie zacząłem być z Kouenem!

\- To... To braciszek naprawdę jest jak Apollo? - Znów się troszkę przybliżyła, patrząc na mnie wielkimi, ciekawskimi oczyma.

\- No... chyba - wyjąkałem, niepewny, do czego to pytanie może doprowadzić.

\- Wiedziałam, że jest doskonały, a w swej perfekcji zimny i okrutny - mówiła to z takim uwielbieniem i pasją, że aż przeszły mnie ciarki. Wolałem nie rozmawiać z nią ani tym bardziej z Kouhą o Kouenie. Ich miłość do starszego brata zaczynała powoli wykraczać poza miłość jaka powinna łączyć rodzeństwo.

\- Yhym... - No tak. I co ja mam teraz powiedzieć? Może pójdę coś zjeść?

\- A... - Jej głos wbił mnie z powrotem w siedzenie. - Ty rzucasz mu wyzwanie jak Marsjasz? - Aż mi się usta same z siebie otworzyły. Kougyoku, odłóż tą książkę. Ona źle ci robi.

\- E... no... - Moje inteligentne odpowiedzi zaskakiwały nawet mnie. Wtedy drzwi się otworzyły, a w nich stanął mój wybawc... a nie, jednak nie. Cześć Kouen.

\- Co tu robicie? - Kochamy się miłością nieczystą, a nie widać?

\- Alibaba-chan i ja czytamy mity greckie, które mi pożyczyłeś, niisama! Alibaba-chan uznał, że jesteś jak... - nie! Nie! NIE! NIE MÓW MU TEGO! - ...Apollo!

...i stało się.

Żegnaj okrutny świecie.

\- Apollo? - Wyczułem to. Zdecydowanie to wyczułem. Nie, żeby mi to nie pasowało. Bardzo to lubiłem, ale... Hm…. Moje ciało płacze. Przecież robiliśmy to dzisiaj rano i wczoraj wieczorem, i wczoraj popołudniu, i wczoraj rano, i przedwczoraj wieczorem też. I tak non stop, w kółko.

Ren Kouenie, proszę, opanuj libido!

\- Ym! Ym! Powiedział, że jesteś doskonały jak Apollo! - Wcale tak nie mówiłem! - A siebie porównał do Marsjasza! - Trzeba było spalić tą książkę!

\- Do Marsjasza?

\- Ym! Do...

\- To ja idę do Judala! – W nagłym olśnieniu przypomniało mi się, że prócz Kouhy, Koumeia i Kougyoku, jeszcze Judal nie cockbloczy.

\- Siadaj.

\- Tak sobie żartowałem. - Proszę was, nawet nie miałem nikłej nadziei, że mnie puści.

\- Kougyoku. - To było bardzo sugestywne wypowiedzenia imienia. Nie musiał mówić nic więcej. Kougyoku wyszła. Usiadł koło mnie, na wielkiej kanapie, która zaraz stanie się świadkiem dionizyjskich orgii. - Alibaba. - To imię też wypowiedział bardzo sugestywnie, aż nie wiedziałem, czy to przez jego głos przeszedł mnie dreszcz, czy przez te zęby zaciskające się na moim uchu.

\- K-kouen. - Odsunąłem się, by nie wpaść w to, by się nie pogrążyć. Spojrzał na mnie, zaskoczony, zasmucony, podniecony. Ze świstem wypuściłem powietrze. Uspokój się, Alibaba Saluja! To niezdrowe dla twojego ciała! - To... - Znów się do mnie zbliżył. Nie wiem kiedy, upadłem plecami na sofę.

\- Alibaba.

Ile mogłem zaprzeczać sam sobie?

Przecież pragnąłem go tak bardzo, jak on mnie.

...mam tylko nadzieję, że nigdy nie zrobi sobie ze mnie swojego Marsjasza.

...naprawdę lubię swoją skórę.

...na swoim ciele.


	3. Chapter 3

Telefon uporczywie dzwonił. Dlaczego komuś zachciało się usłyszeć głos Saluji akurat wtedy, kiedy język Kouena robił z chłopakiem takie cudowne rzeczy?  
\- K-kouen... - wydyszał, odsuwając mężczyznę od siebie. Ren patrzył na niego rozpalonym spojrzeniem. O bogowie, pieprzyć komórkę, Alibaba ma ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty. Kouen wydawał się więcej niż zadowolony z decyzji blondyna i wrócił do przerwanego pocałunku. Jednak nic co piękne nie może trwać wiecznie, a nieznany ktosiek okazał się cholernie namolny. Saluja z wściekłością złapał za komórkę, oglądając się na siedzącego na kanapie i bardzo zniecierpliwionego Kouena.  
\- Czego chcesz, mała gnido? - zawarczał prosto do słuchawki. Judar zaśmiał się rozbawiony w odpowiedzi.  
\- Przerwałem wam seks czy grę wstępną? - Chłopak dusił się ze śmiechu w najlepsze, a gdyby nie jakiś mały, uległy pierożek wewnątrz Alibaby, który rządzi całym organizmem Saluji, blondyn dawno zakończyłby połączenie i wrócił prosto na kolana pewnego rudowłosego mężczyzny. - Dobra, wyśmiałem się, teraz słuchaj. - Jak miło. Judar już po dwóch minutach przechodzi do sedna sprawy. - Za pół godziny pod halą sportową, idziesz ze mną na... - Alibaba usłyszał jakiś szelest. - "Tniemy piętnaście kilo w dwa miesiące". Wyżul od swojego chłopaka siedemnaście złotych i się pakuj. Weź dużo wody. - I później już tylko długie sygnały dające znać Saluji, że jego rozmówca się rozłączył. Odłożył komórkę na stół, przełknął ślinę. Jak to teraz powiedzieć Kouenowi?  
\- Chodź. – Gardłowy i ochrypły głos Kouena nie pozwalał na sprzeciw. Jego wściekłe i podniecone spojrzenie zakazywało jakiekolwiek buntu. Blondyn zagryzł wargę. No jak mógł nie pójść? Kto by nie poszedł w takiej chwili, nie olał jakiegoś tam programu cięcia? Przecież Alibaba miał zapewnione takie cięcie kalorii na kanapie, że nawet profesjonalna sesja z Chodakowską to przy tym nic.  
Wtedy znowu zadzwonił telefon. Tym razem Rena.  
\- Czego? - zawarczał, przyciągając do siebie za nadgarstek Saluje.  
\- Idziemy z blondi na ćwiczenia. - Alibaba, który właśnie zajmował się całowaniem szyi Kouena, zamruczał niezadowolony, słysząc głos Judara. Ten pomruk miał być dla Rena zastępstwem słów: "nie chce nigdzie iść, powiedz mu, że się nie zgadzasz". - Rozumiem, że ani trochę o niego nie dbasz. No tak, mogłem się tego spodziewać po kimś takim jak ty. Chcesz go tylko dla seksu? To trzeba...  
\- Zamilcz. - Alibaba podziwiał odwagę Judara. On nawet po pijaku i wypełniony po brzegi obrazą i gniewem skierowanymi przeciwko Kouenowi, nie mógłby mu robić takich reprymend, słysząc ten zimny głos, nakazujący ciszę. - Zawiozę go na te ćwiczenia. Gdzie i o której? - Ren rozmasował palcami czoło, a Saluje złapał w żołądku jakiś taki dziwny ucisk, który kazał mu przylgnąć do swojego Kouena i uśmiechać się, jakby był co najmniej naćpany. Gdyby był szaloną fujoshi, krzyczałby teraz w jakimś zaułku: "Mój najukochańszy Kouen! Mój cudowny misiu!", ale całe szczęście, Alibaba szaloną fujoshi nie był.  
\- Za piętnaście minut. - Ejeje, jeszcze przed chwilą było pół godziny! - Przy medicial spa. - Co? Przecież... przecież to miała być hala.  
\- Ubieraj się - warknął Kouen do blondyna, rzucając swojego iphone na kanapę. - Masz być gotowy za pięć minut. - Alibaba smętnie, bo smętnie, ale w końcu odlepił się od Rena i poszedł na górę, do swojego pokoju. Tam, już w tempie ekspresowym, przebrał się i spakował.  
\- Jestem gotowy! - Wybiegł na schody, ledwo łapiąc oddech. Kouenowe pięć minut, to pięć minut. Zwłaszcza, jak mu ktoś seksy przerywa, zanim się w ogóle zaczęły. Ren zabierał właśnie klucze ze stolika, kiedy Saluja pojawił się przy nim, uśmiechnięty i skrywający głęboko w sobie niepewność. Przy tym dzieciaku Ren często robił rzeczy, których nie kontrolował. Teraz, bez żadnej kontroli, jego dłoń zmierzwiła włosy blondyna, a usta złożyły na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek. Miał on zapewne wyrażać więcej, niż jakiekolwiek słowa, które byłyby w stanie przejść przez gardło mężczyzny. Ale Alibaba nie potrzebował słów. Rozumiał swojego Rena bez tego.  
\- Idziemy. - Saluja dzielnie dreptał tuż za Kouenem, z plecakiem w dłoniach.  
\- A możemy jeszcze podjechać do spożywczego? Bo muszę kupić wodę. - W odpowiedzi dostał trzask zamykanych się drzwi. Aha, czyli chyba nie mogą. Nie tracąc nadziei, wsiadł pośpiesznie do samochodu. - Wiesz, ja szybko wyskoczę i kupię... - zamilkł, widząc w lusterku wściekłe spojrzenie Rena. Może gdyby usiadł z przodu, Kouen dałby się przekonać. Jednak nawyki są szybsze niż racjonalne myślenie.  
\- Masz. Kup Krople Beskidu. Będę za godzinę. - Jak miło. Mężczyzna dał blondynowi dwadzieścia złotych z taką miną, jakby chciał mu powiedzieć: "wydaj je mądrze". I dlaczego to właśnie ten humorzasty rudzielec trzymał budżet całego domu?! Czemu to właśnie on miał wszystkie pieniądze!? A, no faktycznie. W końcu to on je zarabia... Ale kiedyś Alibaba się usamodzielni! Usamodzielni się i to on będzie dawał kieszonkowe Kouenowi, mówiąc mu: "wydaj to mądrze"! Tak! Tak kiedyś na pewno będzie!  
\- Rzeczywistość do Saluji. - Judar na przywitanie uderzył blondyna w tył głowy. - Nie patrz na te dwie dychy jak na milion złotych. Masz wodę?  
\- Właśnie zamierzałem po nią iść - odpowiedział, rozmasowując bolące miejsce.  
\- To ja się z tobą podzielę, znaj łaskę stwórcy.  
\- Kouen mi kazał kupić Krople Beskidu - zamarudził pod nosem Saluja. Brunet nawet nie zamierzał wstrzymywać spojrzenie pełnego litości.  
\- Czy ty właśnie próbujesz się buntować, powołując się na jarzmo innego kapcia? - zapytał, unosząc jedną brew ku górze.  
\- Mam kupić Krople Beskidu, to kupię tą Krople. I tak Kouen jest już wściekły. A jakby się dowiedział, że nie kupiłem tej Kropli, to byłby jeszcze bardziej! Ty nie wiesz, co to znaczy wściekły Kouen...  
\- Hm... pomyślmy... dziki, agresywny seks do rana, plus magiczne zabaweczki, o które byś go nie podejrzewał? - Alibaba każdego dnia przeklinał swój długi, niewyparzony język i potrzebę zdradzania Judarowi swoich łóżkowych sekretów.  
\- Dobra, chodźmy już na to cięcie. - Najwyżej powie Kouenowi, że Kropli nie było. - Ale masz wystarczająco dużo wody? Żeby nie było jak na pielgrzymce do Gniezna, że na najgorszej trasie wypiłeś mi wszystko i zjadłeś drożdżówkę.  
\- Dwie butelki. - Judar przewrócił oczami. - A ty mi do końca życia tą jedną drożdżówkę z budyniem będziesz wypominał? Kto ci użyczał swojego ramienia, jak dostałeś wyimaginowanego pęcherza? Hę? Hę? No słucham?  
\- To ty go miałeś.  
\- No już nie przeinaczaj faktów! - oburzył się brunet. - A teraz skończmy temat i chodźmy kupić wejściówki.

Jednak ta z pozoru prosta czynność okazała się nie lada wyzwaniem. Najpierw musieli iść na jeden koniec, zarejestrować się w systemie, potem na drugi koniec, żeby oddać cenne rzeczy do depozytu, wrócić z numerem szafek, zapłacić za bilet i dopiero wtedy iść do odpowiedniej części budynku, by tam pokazać swoje bilety i zostać poprowadzonym na sale.  
\- Zmęczyłem się już samym dostaniem się tutaj - wyszeptał Judarowi na ucho Alibaba. Chłopak przytaknął, a słysząc dochodzącą z pomieszczenia muzykę, przystanął.  
\- Trzeba będzie tańczyć? - zapytał, zapierając się rękoma i nogami przed wejściem.  
\- Nie wiem, to ty to wymyśliłeś! - Jak teraz brunet się wycofa, to Kouen zabije Alibabe. Na pewno go zabije.  
\- Wejdziemy, zobaczymy, co robią, a jak będą tańczyć, to wychodzimy.  
\- Nadal nie rozumiem, jakim cudem przetrwałeś studniówkę... - Saluja otworzył drzwi, a widząc wskakujące i zeskakujące z jakiegoś dziwnego schodka kobiety, przełknął głośno ślinę i spojrzał na siebie. Pierwszy raz cieszył się z tego, że przez jego chude ciało, istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo pomylenia go z dziewczyną. A Judar miał swój warkocz. Oni po prostu byli płascy. Były z nich deski, ale tak ogólnie, to na pewno tutaj pasują.  
\- O, jest jeden mężczyzna. - Szok w głosie przyjaciela upewnił Alibabę, że Judar wiedział, jaka płeć preferuje tego typu zajęcia. - Ale to chyba instruktor. Nieważne. Bierz ten schodek i matę, tniemy piętnaście kilo! - Gdyby nie głośna muzyka, pewnie wiele osób by się na nich oglądało, ale tak, to nie zwracali większej uwagi. Ustawili się na samym końcu sali, mimo wszystko, Alibaba nadal widział swoje odbicie w wielkim lustrze naprzeciwko i wcale mu to nie pasowało. - Wskakuj na schodek, Saluja. Wskakuj! - dyrygował w najlepsze Judar, jakże całą sytuacją ubawiony. - Przypomniało mi się, że ten instruktor nazywa się Muu, czy jakoś tak. Czasami widywałem go z Sinbadem. Pewnie zna się też z Kouenem. - Blondyn już po trzech podskokach miał ochotę pójść w róg sali, napić się wody, usiąść w kąciku i przeczekać do końca zajęć. Ale Judar mu na to nie pozwoli, o nie. - Ma zajebiste ciało - zamruczał brunet, patrząc wprost na opięte czerwoną bluzką bez ramion plecy instruktora.  
\- I co, teraz tęsknisz za ciałem Sinbada? - wydyszał Alibaba. Po co komu kondycja, jak się ma nadludzką przemianę materii? I kto by pomyślał, że seks nie hartuje tak bardzo, jak blondyn się spodziewał.  
\- Nigdy. Hakuryuu jest doskonały.  
\- Sinbad ma więcej mięśni w jednym ramieniu, niż Hakuryuu w całym ciele! - Alibaba lubił Hakuryuu, naprawdę go lubił, ale słysząc dobiegające z mikrofonu: "Dajmy radę! Nie poddajemy się! Jeszcze dwie minuty!" - miał ochotę drzeć się: "Jakie kurwa dwie minuty!? Zrobię jeszcze jeden podskok i masz mi, kurwa, dziękować, że oddycham tym samym powietrzem co ty!".  
\- Nie pierdol Saluja, tylko podskakuj! Kouen jest bez porównana, jeśli byłby przy nim Muu. - Brunet już zaczął dyszeć i chyba też denerwowały go dopingujące okrzyki instruktora.  
\- Kouen jest kwintesencją ideału! - wydarł się Saluja, czując już tylko rwący ból w łydkach. - Jest kurwa bogiem bogów! Odpierdol się od Kouena i uznaj jego piękno, bo będziesz jeszcze cztery minuty skakał na tym jebanym schodku! - Blondyn nie wiedział, czy on i Judar zaczęli się śmiać z desperacji czy przez rozbawienie.  
\- Nie dysz tutaj o Kouenie, tylko raz na schodek, kurwa, raz na schodek! - I gdy Alibaba myślał, że jeszcze raz wskoczy na ten głupi schodek, a padnie na plecy, usłyszał zbawienny głos:  
\- Świetnie, dziewczyny! Jesteście boskie! Dajecie radę! Teraz biegniemy w miejscu! - Od tej chwili bieganie w miejscu stało się najprzyjemniejszą czynnością, jaką Saluja doświadczył.  
\- Jak nie próbuje mnie motywować do skakania po schodku, to ma całkiem seksowny głos - skomentował Judar z zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy. Jednak to zadowolenie szybko zostało zastąpione przez grymas, gdy tylko Muu odezwał się po raz kolejny.  
\- A teraz robimy dziesięć przysiadów, po dziesięciu przysiadach, kładziemy się na maty i przez sześćdziesiąt sekund wykonujemy brzuszki! Do roboty! Wierzę w was! Myślcie o zbliżający się wakacjach! Niżej! Schodźmy niżej! Czujcie uda?  
\- Tak, kurwa, czujemy! - krzyknął Judar, zginając kolana, ale raczej nikt, prócz Saluji, go nie usłyszał.  
\- Teraz rozumiesz, po co im muzyka?  
\- Aż za bardzo, do cholery, aż za bardzo!  
\- A teraz brzuszki! Dalej, dalej! Musicie je robić szybciej! Poczujcie ból! Wyrobimy najgłębsze mięśnie!  
\- Co on pierdoli, ja nie mam żadnych mięśni!  
\- Ja chcę do Kouena! On mi wyrabia jedyne potrzebne mi mięśnie!  
\- Rób brzuszki, Saluja! Rób jebane brzuszki!  
\- Świetnie, dziewczyny! Jestem z was dumny! Powtarzamy to samo, i tak przez cztery minuty! Dajecie radę! Jestem z wami!  
\- Jebie mnie twoje wsparcie!  
\- Oddawaj mi swoje ciało!  
\- Ja pierdolę, mój tyłek!  
\- Kouen będzie miał na co popatrzeć! Rób przysiady dla Kouena, Saluja! Dla Kouena!  
\- Kouen, patrz, jak się dla ciebie kurwa poświęcam! Będę miał najlepsze poślady na świecie!  
\- Jesteście wspaniałe! Jeszcze dwie serie do końca! Cały czas jestem z wami! Nie poddajecie się!  
\- Zamknij się, do kurwy nędzy!  
\- Genialnie! Wstajemy i znów biegamy w miejscu! Im szybciej biegacie, tym więcej kalorii spalicie! - No tak, bo Alibabie na tych kaloriach na pewno zależało. A mógł zostać na kanapie. Mógł je spalać w o wiele przyjemniejszy sposób. Mógł się, raz w życiu, postawić Judarowi. I widzisz, uległy pierożku!? Widzisz!? To twoja wina! To ty całe życie, żyjąc w biednym Alibabie, pozwalasz, by działy się z twoim właścicielem takie rzeczy!  
\- Jebane, do kurwy nędzny, poślady. Pieprzony tłuszcz na brzuchu. Rozwalę cię, słyszysz! Zmiotę cię z powierzchni ziemi! - Alarm, alarm, Judar świruje. Judar gada do własnego tłuszczu!  
\- Ty lepiej zmieć go z powierzchni swojego ciała! - Saluja nie czuł swoich mięśni, a opadał dłońmi na schodek i wyrzucał nogi w tył tylko przez jakiś cichy, uparty głosik, który powtarzał mu, że nie można być looserem, że wyrobi sobie poślady dla Kouena. Kouen tyle robi dla Alibaby, to Alibaba może sobie przynajmniej poślady dla Kouena wyrobić.  
\- Nie pierdol, tylko na matę i scyzoryk! - Judar, zlany potem, z automatu kład się na matę, robił scyzoryk i z automatu wykonywał dziesięć, głębokich przysiadów. On też wyrabiał poślady dla Hakuryuu?  
\- Judar, a jak będziesz miał lepsze ciało od Hakuryuu?  
\- To mu, kurwa, będę kazał wykupić tu sobie karnet, bo inaczej się z nim na plaży nie pokaże.  
\- Ale my nad jebane morze w tym roku! A ty z nim na plaże nie pójdziesz!? Co się, Judar, do kurwy nędzy robi nad morzem!?  
\- Chodzi na plaże, wpierdala lody i gofry z bitą śmietaną!  
\- Właśnie tak! A co my będziemy robić, jak już wyrobimy sobie zajebiste poślady!?  
\- Wpierdalać dwa razy więcej niż zazwyczaj!  
\- Brawo! A teraz scyzoryk! - I z automatu na matę.  
\- Jesteście boskie, dziewczyny! - Od nikogo innego nie usłyszysz tylu pochlebstw, ile nasłuchasz się od instruktora fitness. - Powoli biegnijcie w miejscu. Wyrównajcie oddech. Rozciągamy się! Została jeszcze chwila! Udało nam się! Zrobiliśmy to!  
\- Judar, pierwszy raz w życiu dotknąłem dłońmi podłogi mając proste nogi!  
\- Moje mięśnie są takie rozpalone, że zaraz dosięgnę podłogę głową!  
\- I koniec! Brawo! Spisałyście się na medal!  
\- Idziemy do szatni, Saluja.  
\- Aye, kapitanie.  
W szatni, usiedli obok siebie z ręcznikami na ramionach, z wodą w drżących rękach, nie mając siły ani się umyć, ani przebrać.  
\- Saluja.  
\- No?  
\- Ładnie cięliśmy, co?  
\- Zajebiście cięliśmy.  
\- I jak myślisz, mamy już piękne poślady?  
\- Najlepsze na świecie, Judar, najlepsze.  
\- To co, nam jedno cięcie wystarczy, żeby wpierdalać gofry nad morzem?  
\- Wystarczy. Przybij żółwika, bro.  
\- Bro.  
W końcu obaj stwierdzili, że nie mogą tutaj siedzieć do śmierci. Wzięli prysznic, przebrali się, Judar suszył pół godziny włosy, a wyciszona komórka Alibaby wibrowała w kieszeni, dając znać, jak bardzo wkurwiona jest osoba, która próbuje połączyć się z Salują.  
\- Poprosić Kouena, żeby cię odwiózł?  
\- A chcesz się założyć, że jeśli bym tam wsiadł, to on by wysiadł i wyrzucił mnie za szmaty?  
\- Ale dojdziesz sam?  
\- Hakuryuu mi pomaga w takich sprawach.  
\- Pytam serio, zjebie.  
\- A ja serio odpowiadam. Hakuryuu po mnie przyjeżdża rowerkiem. Miłej nocki z twoją kwintesencją ideału!  
Alibaba machnął jedynie ręką na nowy żart Judara i wsiadł do samochodu, tym razem na przednie siedzenie.  
\- C-cześć. - Odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza, przerwana przez pomruk sportowego auta Rena. Przez chwilę Saluja się zastanawiał, czy nie wepchnąć się na rower Hakuryuu, ale... wtedy mogłoby być już tylko gorzej. Musiał wymyślić plan. Całą drogę próbował wpaść na pomysł, jak wynagrodzić Kouenowi cały dzisiejszy wieczór. Na parkingu dostał objawienia, aż uderzył się w czoło, że mógł być aż taki głupi.  
Pozwolił Renowi z rozmachem otworzyć drzwi i całym sobą demonstrować ciszą wściekłość. Nic nie powiedział nawet wtedy, kiedy Kouen włączył wiadomości, choć dobrze wiedział, że Alibaba chciał obejrzeć Na dobre i na złe. Są ważniejsze sprawy niż na Na dobre i na złe. Saluja zawsze mógł sobie obejrzeć powtórkę.  
\- Kouen... - wyszeptał, podchodząc do siedzącego na kanapie mężczyzny. Mógł zrobić tylko jedno. Wykorzystać swoje wyrobione, bolące poślady.  
\- Czego? - usłyszał w odpowiedzi, ale nawet się nie skrzywił.  
\- Wiesz... - nachylił się nad Renem, przejeżdżając dłonią po klatce piersiowej mężczyzny. - ...spodobało mi się to spalanie kalorii. Może spalimy ich trochę razem?  
Jakie to zaskakujące, że spalanie kalorii za każdym razem w tak cudowny sposób zmniejsza poziom stresu i złego samopoczucia. Zwłaszcza, jak się je spala w łóżku z ukochaną osobą.


End file.
